


From Freezing to Warming up

by devil_woman_24



Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_woman_24/pseuds/devil_woman_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es invierno en Gotham y el tercer Robin se esta congelando a morir. Su amigo, Conner, le ofrece calentarlo. ¿Cómo lo hara?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Freezing to Warming up

En una noche de invierno, donde los jóvenes amigos, y amantes secretos, Tim y Kon patrullaban la ciudad como Superboy y Robin, uno de ellos comenzó a temblar. Era Tim, quien a pesar de su capa, se estaba muriendo del frío y ya no lo aguantaba.

-¿Te caliento? -se ofreció Conner

-No, se cómo me vas a calentar -contesto Tim aun caminado junto a su amigo por las calles de Gotham.

Kon sonrió y aprovechando el callejón que tenían cerca empujo a Robin a este caminando hacia el mientras Tim retrocedía sin dejar de mirar a Conner a los ojos. Fue entonces cuando Superboy arrinconó al tercer Robin contra una pared. El joven Timothy tenía las manos pegadas a la pared y los hombros ligeramente alzados, mientras veía a su amigo con la boca un levemente abierta y de esta se veía un poco de humo salir, posiblemente por el mismo frió de la noche. Conner pasó su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura de su amigo y pegó cintura con cintura estando a centímetros de la boca de Tim, este colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del más alto pero sin apartarlo. Superboy miró por unos largos minutos a su amigo y paseó su mano izquierda por el costado, del mismo lado, de Robin, deteniéndose en su muslo. Tim soltó un gemido cuando el más alto acarició su entrepierna, apretándola levemente.

Motivado por el gemido del más bajo, Conner le dio la vuelta pegándole a la pared para luego proceder a bajarle los pantalones y meterle la lengua en su entrada, acariciando sus glúteos en el proceso. Solo se escuchaban suaves gemidos de la boca de Robin, quien a veces se mordía el labio inferior para no hacer mucho ruido. Cuando estuvo bien lubricado el más alto se puso de pie y le penetró lentamente, tras haberse posicionado. Ninguno decía nada, solo gemían y llamaban el nombre del otro en susurros para que nadie los escuchara. Poco a poco Kon comenzó a embestirle con más fuerza y más fuerza mientras Tim solo podía gemir y gemir moviendo sus caderas hasta que gritó el nombre de su amante corriéndose en la pared que tenía al frente mientras Superboy mordía el hombro del otro corriéndose en su interior cuando Robin apretó su entrada al correrse.

Salieron del callejón tras arreglar sus ropas y trataron disimular que todo andaba bien pero Timothy caminaba algo gracioso debido al dolor con el que termino en su trasero así que terminaron regresando a la torre para continuar calentándose.


End file.
